


Today's Meal for Jinako

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 衛宮さんちの今日のごはん | Emiya-san Chi no Kyou no Gohan | Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Anime)
Genre: BBW, Burping, F/M, Farting, Fat Sex, Food, Glasses, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Jinako is a2925 year old shut-in living in Fuyuki, who missed participating in the last Holy Grail War because she wasn't fit enough. When she notices her neighbor Emiya has an adopted son who's really good at cooking, she asks to try some of it. And maybe try him, too.





	Today's Meal for Jinako

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is sometime around the time frame of episode 6 of Today's Meal For the Emiya Family, with the added change that Jinako is Shirou's neighbor. Otherwise, her personality is nearly the same.

Jinako was dressed in only her underwear. She rarely left her room, and could get food delivered with little problem. What problem was there with wearing underwear? The only time she removed it was when she needed to shower, but even that happened only every once in a while. It was only when her body odor got particularly overwhelming that she even considered it. However, she’d been living by herself in this hidden space for so long that her nose had gotten used to her smells.

It showed in her panties. They were stained, and while she swapped out every day, there was only one pair for every day. The inside of her panties were drenched with pussy juice most of all, from the idle time she spent masturbating at her computer to pics of cute young boys. There were some other stains, for when she was a little slow to get to the bathroom. It was a short walk away from her setup, but sometimes she was so invested in what she was doing that a bit slipped out. She didn’t even bother changing her bra.

Jinako, unsure of what time it was, woke up from a long nap. She looked beyond her cleavage, and saw her belly. It was her most defining feature. Eating lots of sugary junk food and barely exercising had given her a considerable girth. When she pressed her finger against it, just to the side of her belly button, she watched it wobble back and forth. The fatty flesh rippled back and forth, shaking with only the slightest bit of touching.

“I’m getting fatter by the month,” Jinako said. “I love my belly. As soon as anyone sees it, they understand why I don’t want to leave. So I don’t have to.”

Her breasts and butt were also fairly large, and had been even before she became a recluse, but the amount of weight she had put on only made them bigger. She was thinking that she looked like a fertility goddess. If this had been ancient times, she would have been seen as beautiful, instead of barely seen at all. Jinako was vaguely aware of the Holy Grail War going on outside her room, but had no interest in seeking it out. As long as she stayed here, she’d be safe.

Jinako was approaching 30, and hadn’t had a boyfriend for exactly that long. She was more than content to stay in her room and pull down her panties, and masturbate herself until she couldn’t remember why she had started. While she wasn’t in the best of shape, sexually, she was better than ever. She came two or three times in a row every time she orgasmed, moaning as loud as she wanted, since nobody was going to come in here anyway.

Everything changed when she heard a knock at the front door. She exited her room, walking into the rest of her place, where the sunlight was streaming through windows she hadn’t bothered to look through in a long, long time. Jinako answered the door, and saw a young man standing there. He was a redheaded boy still in his youth. After some thought, Jinako realized that he was her next door neighbor.

“You’re Emiya’s adopted kid, right? What’s your name?” asked Jinako.

“Shirou, Miss Carigiri,” said the boy. “Taiga said the neighborhood association was wondering what you were doing all the time. I wanted to invite you to have dinner with me.”

“I can’t leave the rig,” said Jinako. “Why don’t you bring dinner to my place?”

“Can you clean up first? Something smells weird in here,” said Shirou.

Jinako raised her armpit, revealing the unshaven hair she had built up. She took a quick sniff. Outside the confines of her room, she noticed how ripe her armpit odor was. The rest of her smelled about the same. Adjusting her glasses, Jinako leaned over and looked Shirou in the eyes.

“If it’s for a cute young man like you, Miss Jinako will get all sparkly clean,” she said. “Want to seal our promise with a hug?”

She reached out and wrapped her arms around Shirou. He didn’t come too far up her body, his head planting itself between her fat belly and her large bosom. The smell of sweat was noticeable even through the fabric. Shirou wanted to pull away from Jinako’s squishy grip, but the warmth of her body fat closing in around his face made something in him start to stir. It was a motherly warmth that he hadn’t gotten much of with Kiritsugu. Though the smell made his loins start to tingle with anticipation.

As she released him from her hug, Jinako looked down. Beyond the frames of her glasses, she could see Shirou starting to pitch a tent in his pants. His cock wasn’t too large. It looked like it was small and cute, and probably hairless. She wanted to get to know Shirou better before asking to dote on him. This was the most motivation to get out of her room that she’d had in some time.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again,” said Jinako.

“Miss Jinako, I’ll bring you some food soon,” said Shirou.

“Make it extra-large!” said Jinako, squeezing her belly fat between her hands.

Jinako spent the rest of the day, and all of the next morning, for they blended together, at her computer. She had been aware of the Holy Grail War when it was taking place in Fuyuki, but participating felt like too much work. She was hoping she could be a Master to the Lancer class, but when she tried, she found out that she lacked the necessary energy to do so. Years of not being in good physical shape had done a number on her.

Yet, when Shirou was visiting, she felt something in him. Something vaguely magical radiating from the center of his being. She knew a lot about artifacts, but couldn’t place exactly what this one was. The kid was young, but with a few years’ time, his magical potential would explode into something that could turn the tide of the next Holy Grail War. That’s when Jinako smirked, and had a great and terrible idea.

“It’s not like the Emiya kid’s using his magic potential for anything,” she thought. “The easiest way to transfer mana is through a good, hard fucking. Semen is packed with protein and magic. So if I can convince him to have a fun time with Miss Jinako, all of his magical potential will be transferred into my belly. When the next Holy Grail War comes around, I’ll be packed with the stuff.

“And I get to have my way with a cute boy! He’s the nicest one I’ve seen. When I hacked into Chaldea’s files, Fuuma Koutaro looked like my type, but there’s nothing good to summon him around here. He’s not a Servant, but who cares? I doubt a Servant would have the kind of potential that he does.”

With her very first attempt, she had briefly called upon Hans Christian Andersen, but he spent most of his time working on fairy tale stories and masturbating. The thought of him not even entertaining her dissuaded her from participating in a Holy Grail War for a long time. Though seeing him wank himself with such vigor, she realized what it must have looked like for someone to watch her.

All of Jinako’s clothes were in need of a good washing. Her underwear most of all, but the things she wore on top of it were also covered in food crumbs and sweat stains. It was the summer, and Jinako didn’t go out much anyway, so while her clothes were being washed, she spent the entire day lounging around naked. With her plump breasts resting on top of her flabby belly, she felt like she could entertain herself even more easily. Other than going to the bathroom, she never needed to adjust her body to masturbate, or do anything else. Her body was all there was.

When she paced across the room, her belly wobbled and her breasts jiggled. She casually reached around to scratch her cellulite ass, taking in the softness of her weight. Her body was a comfortable pillow. The way Shirou had reacted to a simple hug told her that his reaction to going further would be much more exciting. She was pretty sure she was going to take his first time.

Jinako looked at her phone. Shirou had left her a message saying that tonight was the night he was going to come over and bring her the food he had prepared. Kiritsugu was out of town on a secret mission and Taiga was training in the dojo, so he had no one to eat with. Jinako said that he should think of her as a big sister, like Taiga, or a cool aunt. Even if her body was extremely motherly.

“I’ve only got an hour before he gets here,” said Jinako. “What do I do?”

In a corner of her room, almost forgotten, Jinako found a bottle of Febreze. She sprayed it all around the room, hiding the many odors, most of them from her, that had built up. The spray couldn’t entirely mask her scent, but she didn’t want to entirely mask it. That was necessary for getting Shirou’s libido going. She was debating if she should take a shower, but that was something she wanted to do with Shirou. The Febreze would be enough for now. Jinako reached into the dryer and picked out her sexy black underwear, finally having someone to show it to, and threw one of many variants of her usual outfits on top of that.

Shirou rang the doorbell moments later. Her clothes still slightly damp and askew, Jinako rushed to the doorway, her belly hanging out of her clothes, and answered it. Shirou was standing there, still sweating from kendo practice and cooking. His dishes were simple, but he had heeded Jinako’s suggestion and made a bigger portion than usual.

“Come in, come in,” said Jinako. “We can eat in my room.”

“Let me heat up the food first,” said Shirou.

“Okay. I haven’t touched the kitchen in a while. I’m sure you can figure out how the appliances work,” said Jinako. “My door’s open anytime!”

Shirou had prepared the Hamburg Steak he had learned, along with several other simple dishes. Even if they were the sorts of things one would learn and refine in a high school’s home ec class, Jinako had never been to high school. If she couldn’t order it or microwave it, it never entered her diet. Having something like this was a rare treat, and having it with a boy like Shirou was an utmost miracle.

The food was ready in a short amount of time. Shirou portioned out the food, giving Jinako the extra helping he had set aside. He walked into her room with two steaming plates, and asked Jinako to open the curtains. Even the natural moonlight would have been better than being cooped up in this room that resembled a janitor’s closet.

“It messes with the glare on my computer screen,” said Jinako. “But it’s not like I’m going to be using my computer when I have you here. Let’s eat.”

“Let’s eat.”

During the meal, Shirou tried to ask exactly what it was Jinako did. She said she inherited this house from her parents, along with enough money to live comfortably for life. She was half-German, half-Japanese, and her hobbies included hacking and general computer business. Shirou didn’t understand much about computers, but he politely nodded his head as Jinako explained the changes she had been making for playing games.

“This food is delicious,” said Jinako, shoveling it down greedily. “You can be my personal chef.”

“I’m not old enough to have a job,” said Shirou.

“Then you can be my little brother who cooks for me,” said Jinako. “Miss Jinako’s taken a real shine to you, Emiya. This is the first real meal I’ve had in ages. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve tasted something home cooked.”

The meal was finished before long. Shirou was surprised at how much and how quickly Jinako ate, going through all of the things he had brought, and she said she still had room for dessert. While Shirou was washing the dishes, Jinako lay back on her belly and rubbed it, letting out a series of increasingly louder burps that drew Shirou’s attention from the other side of the room. With every belch, he saw her stomach fat shake.

“Do you want to help me with the dishes?” asked Shirou.

Jinako stood up and stretched. She walked behind Shirou and wrapped her arms around him. He felt her soft breasts and softer belly, stuffed with food, push into his back. The Febreze in the room had long since worn off, revealing Jinako’s natural smell. She reached around and lowered her hands towards his pants. It was still getting there, but Jinako could tell Shirou was hard.

“Miss Jinako, what are you doing?” asked Shirou.

“We can get to the dishes later,” Jinako said. “I prefer an after-dinner shower. My body’s gotten all sweaty and smelly from being alone in this house by myself. If you help me get clean, I’ll have some fun with you. I’ve noticed you popping a boner when you came over to see me.”

“You’re not like Taiga,” said Shirou. “You seem... different.”

“You don’t mean that I’m fat, do you?” asked Jinako.

“A bit, but you’re being very nice,” said Shirou. “I’ll help you.”

Jinako hadn’t used her shower in a while, but it was still clean enough for the two of them to use. She began stripping down in front of Shirou, letting her breasts flop free. Her nipples were a darker shade of pink, with flat, round areolae and bright pink tips. Seeing a woman’s breasts this way for the first time only made Shirou more curious. Her belly was so large and stuffed that her breasts easily rested on top of it, all of her soft, fatty body parts flopping at the same time.

Shirou had stripped down to his underwear. Jinako bent down and offered to help. She tugged at the edge of his briefs, pulling them down to expose his young cock. It was thicker and longer than she expected for a boy his age, but still very, very cute. Jinako’s mouth was salivating, eager to start sucking his balls dry right on the spot. Her pussy was getting wet at the idea. She restrained herself, and invited Shirou to step into the shower with her.

“Your penis is adorable!” she said. “The way the head is shaped, it could easily hit all my good spots!”

“What are you talking about?” asked Shirou.

“I’ll teach you,” said Jinako.

The two of them stepped into the shower. The hot water rolled down Jinako’s body, cascading into her cleavage and the rolls on her stomach. She asked Shirou to soap up his hands, and rub it all over her body. She stood before him, her belly button looking deep and erotic, and asked Shirou to rub his hands across her soft flab. If he wanted to go higher or lower, anywhere was fine. Shirou touched Jinako’s belly, his small hands digging into her soft stomach. She blushed bright red, giving off a lewd moan.

“All of your cooking is in there. You can hear it if you get closer,” said Jinako. “I want to get something else in there, too. My fat belly has enough room for all sorts of good things.”

Shirou continued rubbing her stomach. With his head pushing into her cleavage, Jinako nudged her breast in his direction. Almost instinctively, Shirou’s lips wrapped around one of her nipples, gently tugging and sucking at the tip. This activated Jinako’s motherly instincts, making her pussy even wetter. She patted Shirou’s head as he sucked at her teat while continuing to soap up her belly. This was amazing. His hard, young cock was pressing against her thighs. If she moved a little further, it might even go inside her. She was so lucky.

“Do you like my boobs?” asked Jinako.

“They’re really soft,” Shirou said.

“Then you can touch ‘em,” said Jinako, moving his soapy hands up to her breasts. “All young boys like boobs, right?”

Shirou’s hands sunk into her breasts. They were just as soft as her belly, and when Shirou’s hands ran across her nipples, Jinako was overcome with lust. Her nipples were stiffer than they had been from her own stimulation, sending small sparks of pleasure throughout her body as Shirou awkwardly played with them. Jinako panted and moaned, feeling like she was about to come.

Jinako turned around. She had to get Shirou’s hands away from her nipples before she got to the good part early. Jinako bent over, her belly pressing into her thighs, and showed Shirou her butt. This fat, squishy butt, made plump from years of sitting down, was just as ready to be soaped. Underneath her ass, Shirou had a clear view of her hairy pussy. He could see the drops of pussy juice rolling down her thighs, smelling as strongly as the layer of sweat she had built up.

“Why are you showing me between your legs?” asked Shirou.

“When we get out of the shower, that’s where your dick is going,” said Jinako. “You can touch it.”

Shirou put one of his fingers inside Jinako’s pussy. It was even warmer than the shower, and very sticky. Jinako tightened around his fingers, reacting as excitedly as if it were his dick. Shirou’s fingers spread her pussy lips apart, giving him a clear view of her virgin pink insides. 29 years old, and still a virgin. She had broken her hymen from masturbating long ago, but never experienced a real cock inside her. Her body ached for one, longing to feel the hot throbbing of Shirou’s young member.

Her stomach gurgled and her pussy squelched, overtaking the sounds of the water. “Whoa, stomach’s not used to food that isn’t artificial,” said Jinako. “All those spices and fibers are really getting to me. This is going to be some real dirty sex.”

“Miss Jinako... my dick hurts,” said Shirou.

“You poor boy, let me see,” said Jinako. She bent down and got a close look. Shirou’s head was throbbing, dripping with some precum. Jinako asked him a very personal question. “Have you ever had wet dreams?”

“Once before,” said Shirou.

“Then let’s make those dreams into a reality,” said Jinako. “I’ll take your virginity, Emiya. Let’s dry off. I’m feeling clean enough for some randy sex.”

The two of them exited the shower. Jinako grabbed her glasses. She didn’t even bother putting on a towel, instead inviting Shirou back into her room. She laid down on her futon and spread her legs, showing off her hairy pussy and armpits. One hand slapped against her belly, letting it jiggle and shake with all of Shirou’s food inside. With her other hand, Jinako spread open her pussy, showing its dripping pink insides to Shirou.

“Your penis goes in here,” she said. “You’re just the right size for me, so it’ll feel good. Come on, stick it in!”

Looking like a little elephant, Shirou walked towards Jinako. He held his cock in his hands, stroking it to keep it stiff as he approached Jinako. His glans rubbed against her wet pussy, getting soaked in her juices. With very little pushing, Jinako swallowed his young cock inside her, taking all of his length into her folds. Shirou was overcome by the sudden new sensation of being inside Jinako. She was very wet and hot and sticky, holding his cock tight and not letting go.

“How does it feel inside Miss Jinako?” she asked.

“This is... really good...” Shirou said. “What do I do?”

“You start moving your hips,” said Jinako. “I don’t really exercise, so you’re free to move as much as you like. Watch my boobs and belly jiggle when you plow me. It looks really sexy.”

Shirou began humping Jinako, sliding in and out with little thrusts. He thought of it in terms of kendo practice, getting into a rhythm where he could make broad strokes, moving as deep as he could inside Jinako before pulling out again. True to what Jinako said, as his cock pushed into her, her stuffed, fat belly and soft, heavy breasts began to shake, the nipples turning into a blur as Shirou’s movements sent ripples across Jinako’s flab.

“I love young cock,” said Jinako. “Damn, you’re good at this.”

“Really?” asked Shirou.

“You’re taking my virginity, too,” said Jinako. “Thanks for giving me an amazing first time.”

Jinako wrapped her arms around Shirou’s body, pulling him closer to her body fat. He sunk into her stomach and his head was buried between her breasts, the smell of soap and sweat mixing together into a sweet and sour aroma that only made his cock harder. He could feel Jinako’s pubic hair brushing against him. Every part of her body was calling him to come deeper, eager to milk his cock.

They changed positions. Jinako pushed Shirou onto the ground, throwing her weight at him so she was riding him cowgirl. The heavy weight of her fat ass pushed his cock in deeper, unable to escape her soft body. Still, Shirou pushed onward. His thrustings became harder, drawn in by the warmth of Jinako’s pussy. His dick was going numb with pleasure, unable to tell the difference between Jinako’s folds and his own foreskin anymore.

Over the sounds of bodies squishing together, Jinako’s stomach gurgled. She had hoped that taking a warm shower would calm her stomach, but the massive amount of food she had consumed had only begun to digest. She didn’t feel like she had to burp, but Shirou’s dick pressing against her pussy was stirring up her stomach. If he could take her at her filthiest during this round of sex, she’d be all the happier.

“Oh, that meal’s really getting to me,” said Jinako. “Might gain a few more kilos.”

Shirou was mesmerized by Jinako’s wobbling belly. When her breasts slapped against it, it moved on its own, swinging back upward to make her breasts shake even more. It was taut from being stuffed full of food, but all the softness that had built up in it gave it a certain elasticity that made its movement erotic to watch. She was an unintentional belly dancer, the sway of her curves awakening something inside Shirou.

“Miss Jinako, I’m going to cum!” said Shirou.

“He’s young, he can’t hold on very long,” thought Jinako. “It’s okay, Emiya. Fill me up! I want your semen in my belly!”

She slammed down on Shirou’s cock, the wetness of her pussy enveloping him. Shirou’s balls tensed up, and the tip of his glans sprayed waves of hot cum inside Jinako. It felt warmer and stickier than any meal she’d eaten in years, and even more delicious. She felt her magical powers starting to well up, along with something else. Shirou’s fingers brushed across her clit, starting her own orgasm.

“I’m cumming!” said Jinako.

Her pussy clamped around Shirou, embracing him. She pulled him close to her body, giving him a strong whiff of her armpits. As her pussy juice coated his cock, her asshole began to twitch. Simultaneously with her orgasm, Jinako ripped a loud, smelly fart. She almost didn’t notice it. She had been stewing in her own farts inside her room for a long time now, but it hit Shirou’s nose with its sharp, rank stench.

“What? Was that...?” asked Shirou.

“Whew, yeah. Ripped a big one,” said Jinako. “That means your food pleased my stomach. Thanks, Emiya!”

The last of the fart continued sputtering out of Jinako’s butt as the final dribbles of cum exited Shirou’s penis. Jinako climbed off him, taking a look at his cock. It was still slightly hard, if sensitive, from cumming inside her. Drops of semen fell from Jinako’s pussy onto her thighs, making them stickier than they’d been with the meal.

“That was sex? I liked it,” said Shirou.

“Let me clean up your cock,” said Jinako. “There’s a few drops of semen I haven’t swallowed yet.” Jinako bent over, raising her ass in the air, and licked Shirou’s dick. She loved watching the little rod bounce back and forth in reaction to her tongue. His cum was salty and delicious, a nice glaze to the rest of his meal that was still in her stomach. Jinako kept sucking long after Shirou had gone limp, making sure he was entirely clean. Shirou’s moans kept her going.

“Can I go home now?” asked Shirou.

“I got what I was looking for,” said Jinako. “Your cum’s delicious. Next time you come over, want a titfuck and a blowjob? I’ve got a good body for both of them.”

Jinako sat down at her computer, preparing to get back to work. Shirou was behind her, getting dressed. Jinako could have put on her underwear, but she was basking in the afterglow of sex, and had no plans to go out of her room just yet. She could afford to be naked for a while longer.

Another gusty fart spluttered out of Jinako’s butt, launching directly where Shirou was standing. He sniffed the air and turned to Jinako, who gave him a coy expression. “I like you, Emiya. That’s why I don’t mind farting around you.”

“Thanks...” Shirou said.

“Come again anytime!” Jinako said, seeing him off with another small fart.

It would be a few weeks before Shirou came to visit his neighbor again, but when he did, Jinako greeted him at the door naked. She was looking hungry. For food, and for the delicious young cock she had discovered right next door. At this rate, she’d be able to participate in the next Holy Grail War without a problem. A win-win!


End file.
